finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice equipment
Ice Equipment is a recurring type of equipment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often a mid-rank type of armor, obtained directly after Flame Equipment, with resistance or weakness to either Ice or Fire. This gear has appeared in the forms of Body Armor, Helm, Shield, Gloves, Armlet, Sword, Rod, Knuckles, Spear, and Bow. This type of equipment was more commonly found as mid-rank armor in the early installments of the series, which grew into a less common type of weapons. The most recurring appearances of Ice Equipment are under Shields, Swords, and Rods. The sword of Ice equipment is often seen as Icebrand. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ice Armor and Shield are resistant to Fire, while the Ice Brand is Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy II The Ice Shield, Armor, Helm and Gloves are resistant to Fire. The Ice Brand, Bow and Lance can also be found, and all of them are Ice-elemental. Final Fantasy III Several Ice-elemental equipment can be found during the visit to the Molten Cave and Dwarven Hollows. They are all resistant against Fire, while the armors grant weakness to Ice. List of Ice Equipment: *Freezing Blade *Ice Staff *Ice Rod *Ice Arrows *Book of Ice *Tome of Ice *Ice Armor *Ice Shield *Ice Helm Final Fantasy IV Ice-elemental equipment is found in several locations during between the defeat of Golbez at the Dwarves' Castle and the return to the Overworld. List of Ice Equipment: *Frostshard *Icebrand *Ice Lance *Ice Arrows *Ice Claws *Ice Rod *Ice Shield *Ice Armor Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ice-elemental equipment returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV, mostly found within shops. List of Ice Equipment: *Icebrand *Ice Arrows *Ice Claws *Ice Shield *Ice Armor ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years With the exception of the Frostshard, every piece of Ice-elemental equipment from ''Final Fantasy IV returns with the same statistics. The only new ice equipment in the game is Ice Whip. ''Final Fantasy V Ice armor is only found in the form of shield (which for the first time, is weaker than the Fire correspondent) while Ice Bows, Ice Rods, and the Icebrand exist in the weapon area. Ice Rod can cast Blizzaga when used as an item in battle, as well as increasing the damage of all Ice elemental attacks by 50%. Final Fantasy VI The only Ice equipment in ''Final Fantasy VI are the Ice Shield, Icebrand, and Ice Rod. ''Final Fantasy VII There are no Ice-elemental weapons or armor in this game (besides the ones listed below). Instead this game makes use of the Elemental Materia, by pairing the Ice-element with the Elemental Materia in the Weapon slot makes Ice-elemental weapons. The Armor slot makes Ice-elemental armor. List of Ice Equipment: *Aurora Armlet *Ice Ring Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Ice Ring, Armlet, Frost Armlet, and Snow Armlet are all related to the Ice element. Final Fantasy IX The Ice Brand, Ice Lance, and Ice Staff are the only pieces of Ice equipment in ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy X Many Ice-elemental weapons and armor can be obtained via customizing. Armor with the Ice Ward/Proof ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "White" and armor with the Ice Eater ability as the dominant ability will be classified as "Snow". Icestrike must be the dominant ability for weapons. A weapon with Icestrike, whether or not Icestrike is the dominant ability, will always be shown emitting snow. List of Ice Weapons: *Ice Brand (Tidus) *Rod of Ice (Yuna) *Ice Ball (Wakka) *Ice Moomba (Lulu) *Ice Lance (Kimahri) *Frost Blade (Auron) *Ice Claw (Rikku) Final Fantasy XI The Icebrand and the Ice Staff make a reappearance, however there are many weapons and armor that give similar benefits as Ice equipment. For example, the Legionnaire's Harness raises resistance to Fire, while the Scorpion Harness lowers resistance to Ice, Shiva's Shotel has a chance of dealing extra Ice damage when attacking if certain conditions are met. Final Fantasy XII The Icebrand, Glacial Staff, Ice Cloud Arrows, Trident and Ice Shield are the pieces of Ice equipment available in ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Icebrand, the Rod of Ice, and the Ice Lance appear in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings as weapons for Vaan, Kytes, and Llyud, respectively. They all use their respected generic weapon sprite during battle. ''Final Fantasy XIII The '''Frost Ring', Icicle Ring, and Boreal Ring are the only occurrences of Ice Equipment in this installment. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Icebrand, the Glacial Gun, and the Ice Rod, Bow, and Shield appear in this game. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ice Equipment is notably expanded in ''Tactics Advance. Some of these weapons teach Ice-related abilities, as well; for example, the Ice Lance teaches the Dragoon job the ability Ice Breath. List of Ice Equipment: *Laglace Sword *Icebrand *Iceprism *Chill Rod *Ice Lance *Ice Shield ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Only the Ice Shield, Icebrand, Ice Lance, and Chill Rod return from the previous game. The Flurry Robe and Ice Shield appear as well for the armor portion of the set. The Ice Shield offers half damage from Ice attacks, while the Ice Lance teaches a Dragoon Ice Breath. The Icebrand teaches a Moogle Knight Moogle Aid and the Chill Rod teaches a Black Mage, Blizzaga. Final Fantasy Type-0 List of Ice Equipment: *Ice Flute *Ice Mace *Ice Bute *Ice Spear *Ice Saber *Icebrand *Ice Dagger Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Frost Mail, Shield, Armlets, Helm, and Sash all provide Resist Cold +1 and represent the Ice equipment. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Frost Helm, Frost Visor, Blue Cone Hat, Blue Magic Hat, Blue Clothes, Blue Outfit, Frost Armor, Blue Bard Garb, Blue Robe, and Frost Plate all make up the Ice equipment in the game. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ice Staff, Icicle Club, and Ice Lance are the representatives of Ice Equipment in this game, all being low-rank weapons. The Frost Helm, Blue Hat, Frost Armor, and Blue Clothes represent the armor aspect of the set. Final Fantasy Adventure The Ice Sword, Ice Shield and Ice Armor are the only instances of Ice Equipment in the game, and are all high ranked pieces of equipment. Final Fantasy Legend II There is a weapon is called Ice and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought for 17000 GP in Edo and Final Town. It has 40 use, it also increases a Robot's HP by 81 and increases their Str by 18. The damage formula for Ice is the user's Str x12 and deals Ice-elemental damage. The only piece of armor is a shield called Ice and it has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Race Circuit for 17000 GP. It has 30 uses, blocks melee and Ston with 80% chance of success, adds 81 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 18. It also provides resistance to Fire. Final Fantasy Legend III The Ice Shield is the only piece of ice equipment in the game. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Due to the elemental system used within the game, all ice-elemental equipment are water-elemental instead. List of Water Equipment: *Baneknife *Blue Shot *Book of Shiva *Flowing Harp *Frost Bull *Hydraxe *Ice Pick *Ice Shield *Icebrand *Ocean Staff *Shark Lance *Spring Gauntlets *Stream Cape Bravely Default: Flying Fairy Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy *The Ice Shield is a Level 22 Shield that increases Defense by 18 and reduces Wall Rush HP damage by 20%. *Ice Armor is a Level 23 Heavy Armor that increases HP by 974 and reduces Physical damage by 10%. *The Icebrand is a Level 22 sword that boosts Attack by 18 and increases initial Bravery by 20%. *The Ice Rod is a Level 24 Rod that increases HP by 115, gives 17 Attack, 1 Defense and increases Magic Damage by 10%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *The Ice Shield can grant the player with a defense of 21 and an extra 5% ''Wall Rush HP Defense. It can only be purchased at some Moogle Shops and it costs 200 KP. *The Icebrand is a sword that gives the player with an attack power of 22 and increases Initial Bravery by 20%. It costs 200 KP in order to purchase at the Moogle Shop. *The Ice Lance gives the character with a deduction of 231 HP, an increase of attack power by 26 and decreases character's defense by 2 and it grants a 20% Wall Rush BRV Damage. Costs 200 KP to purchase at the Moogle Shop. *The Ice Rod increases character's HP by 231, decreases Bravery by 52, increases attack power by 22 and defense power by 2. Grants additional Magic Damage by 3%. Costs 200 KP to purchase at the Moogle Shop. *The Snowscepter is a staff, it increases character's Bravery by 25 and Attack Power by 20. Adds 5% in EX Mode Duration. It also costs 200 KP to purchase at the Moogle Shop. *The Ice Armor is a Heavy Armor, it increases character's HP by 1386 and decreases BRV by 26. It costs 200 KP to purchase at the Moogle Shop. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest There are two pieces of ice equipment in the game: Ice Brand and Frost Rod. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Gallery Category:Equipment